I never forgot of you
by Anonymouswritergirl-Jibbs
Summary: Will it's Jibbs, but a huge surprise and someone is back! It's my first time so hope you guys like it! Be careful, I'm not sure if I'll turn it mature in the future... For now it'll be T.
1. The one that came back

Chapter 1:

**A/N: This is the first time I make a story hopefully you like it! It's a Jibbs, summary is he ends up with someone… Not sure if in the future it'll be Mature so be careful!**

It has been a year since Jenny died and Gibbs had moved on with Hollis Mann when he saw that she was back from Hawaii. Gibbs arrived early to the office with his usual coffee "_DiNozzo, anything new?" _He looked at the younger agent sitting at his desk. _"No boss, unless you count getting a anonymous phone call from a lady asking for you, then yes." _ Tony looked at Gibbs who had a confused look on his face.

"_Maybe it was just a prank." _He went back to the elevator and pressed the button to go down, after a few seconds the elevator door opens and he runs into a woman wrapped in a long blue jacket, a hat hiding her hair, and with big sunglasses. _"May I help you?"_ Gibbs looked at the woman with a smile and then looked at her thin, beautiful lips.

"_I thought you would have recognized me, Jethro." _The lady smiled when she saw the shocked look on his face. _"Who are you? Is this some kind of joke?" _Gibbs looked a bit angry with lots of mixed emotions. _"Maybe I should just let you guess, which shouldn't be too hard, right?"_ The lady smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't tell who she was, he didn't even see her eyes through the darkness of the glass, _"Ma'am I'm not here to play games, who are you?" _Gibbs looked serious, trying to recognize the voice of the woman. The lady got close to Gibbs and whispered softly "_Once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no as an answer."_

Jethro felt chills as he finally knew who it was, when he was about to say her name the lady ran out. He ran behind her, trying to catch up but when he went out the building and didn't find her anymore he sighed. _"Jenny…" _Gibbs gulped and felt a weird feeling in his heart when he had thought Jenny had died in the shooting at the dinner a year ago.

Jenny looked back to see if Gibbs was following her, she threw her glasses aside. Tears were forming in her emerald green eyes, she let her hair down; the only thing different about her was Jenny's hair wasn't red, it's now blonde.

When it was lunch hour Gibbs went to the coffee shop and sat down, waiting for Hollis. As she got there Gibbs faked a smile trying to forget what happened earlier today, "_Someone is looking very sexy today."_ Jethro chuckled and smiled seeing Hollis blush. "_You always know how to make a woman want you Gibbs." _Hollis sat in front of Gibbs. After a few minutes Jenny went to the coffee shop, hoping Gibbs would be there.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy and please review or however it's called :D !**


	2. Secrets of the living

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the people who added me as their favorite author! Hopefully I make chapter 2 on the second page not sure how it works, hope you enjoy this one... Also I might update once a week not sure!**

Hollis smiled at Gibbs._ "I hate that I barely sat down, but I'll be right back."_ She got up and walked into the lady's restroom. At that very moment was when Jenny arrived at the coffee shop seeing Gibbs sitting alone at a table, she entered looking around with a smile, the same smile Gibbs loves to see. Jenny went over and sat in front of Gibbs, surprising him. _"Will hello to you too, Jethro" _Jenny laughed softly

Gibbs couldn't get any words out of his mouth, he just stared at her not even noticing that he stopped breathing for a second. _"It's like you saw a ghost Gibbs." _Jenny eyebrow raised in confusion. Jethro's face turned slightly red as she said that. _"It's like I have, I thought you were dead after the shoot out..."_ Gibbs saw that Hollis was coming out of the restroom, Jenny followed his gazed and saw her. Her heart felt like it had a big hole like how it did when she had to leave him to go undercover for a while. _"I see, I'm sorry to have been here." _She looked down and sighed.

Gibbs never liked seeing Jenny like that, he whispered lightly but fast. _"Jenny just wait outside, I'll be out alone. I don't want to loose you like I did earlier."_ Jenny smiled lightly and got up before Hollis can see and went back out the door. Jethro felt a bit guilty doing what he's about to do too Hollis, but he wasn't ready to loose the only person he truly loved after Shannon and Kelly's death. _"Hol, I'm sorry but I just can't do this right now."_ Hollis smiled had disappeared and she held back the tears, not wanting anyone to see even Jethro, _"I guess another time..."_ Gibbs sighed and got up, walking out to find Jenny. He walked passed an alley when someone pulled him in and saw how close Jenny and him were.

Gibbs chuckled a bit and whispered in her ear. _"You've always have been a tease, but I want to know everything."_ Jenny frowned and looked into his blue eyes she always fell for. _"When the shooting happened in the diner I knew before that I had to get away to protect you, I had to pretend to get the gun shots, but I actually got saved from some that I mustn't talk about. I contacted Mike but made him promise he wouldn't tell you. I did all this because I love you, I fought for my life in the hospital and got taken away."_ A tear rolled out of the corner of her eye, trying not to face Gibbs. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and made her look into his eyes. _"It was hell having to leave without you and seeing the Dear Jethro letter didn't make it easy."_

Jenny laid her hand gently on his cheek and smiled. _"I just have a lot of stuff, even when I became director of NCIS, seeing you brought everything and even now brings back everything that I kept from you. I'm just not ready to tell you yet."_ She sighed and held his hand in hers. _"How about we go out to get a drink? Hopefully DiNozzo isn't at any bar right now." _Jenny and Gibbs both chuckled. None of this seemed real for Jenny, all she ever wanted was him and hopefully he still wants her.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not better I started writing it and the rest I got it off the top of my head, I promise the next chapter will be great! Please leave reviews on any ideas you guys might have, they're all welcome.. (Maybe I will find out how to make it two page if it isn't already)!**


	3. Could it be?

**Chapter 3:**

******Sorry I havn't updated! I was going to but epic fail that I forgot how to do another chapter hopefully I remember! :P Also thank you so much for reviews and the great comments. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**...**

Jenny and Gibbs entered a bar around the corner, looking around just in case DiNozzo was there _"It's clear." _Jenny followed him to a table and smiled as Gibbs grabbed her hand in his. _"I've missed all of this, I've missed you and our kids at NCIS." _She frowned a bit thinking about the past when she was still working for NCIS. Gibbs smiled a bit _"It was crazy when we all though you will... when we thought you were dead, but how did you survive it all and I thought you were sick."_

All the memories about that moment of the shooting came back to her mind and she looked at Gibbs _"First of all, before I left I found out someone was poisoning me which made everyone including me believe I was dying." _Jethro couldn't believe his ears, the words coming out from Jenny's mouth... Who would ever want to poison her? Of course one person made sense that wanted to run NCIS. Vance would be the only one behind it, but more clues were needed... _"How did you fake your death?"_

_"Will I had to pretend to be dead to protect someone I loved, so I wore a bullet proof vest and took some bullets. Ziva and Tony misread my pulse and thought I was dead..."_

Gibbs felt his heart skipping beats hearing her say that _"Mike told me you protected me, is that true?" _Jenny smiled a bit and nodded._"He was right, Mike had told me that you came back, but that's when I found out that you came back for me." _Gibbs nodded a bit fast and laid a hand on Jenny's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, _"Something always brings me back to you Jennifer Shepard."_ Jenny felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks, but that's when she turned towards the door and saw Tony walking in with Ziva David and Abby. _"Oh no, Tony, Ziva, and Abby are here!" _Jenny got her hair and started to put it in a ponytail and looked towards the bartender as they saw Gibbs and walked towards them._  
_

As usual Tony checked out the woman next to Gibbs and Whistled _"Will hel- OWW!" _Tony rubbed the back of his head where Gibbs slapped him. Gibbs gave him a glare and looked at the others. _"Of course you would be here DiNozzo, but I though you never come to this bar? And did you forget the rest of the group?"_ Tony shrugged _"I thought I would try something new with Abby and Ziva, Ducky went to go help his mother and McGeek went to be Elf Lord." _Tony smirked at his own words and looked at Ziva who was looking at Jenny not knowing it was her.

_"Do I know you, you look familiar?" _Jenny simply shaked her head, trying not get turn towards them, she smiled hearing their voices. _"Abby I thought you would be out with the nuns bowling?" _Gibbs looked over to the Goth girl and she smiled widely. _"Will I was but when Tony asked I was picking but I always go with the nuns and I wanted to spin time although Tony rarely goes for fun just for women." _She looked at Tony. _"I'll be quiet now..." _Tony simply nodded and looked at Jenny as she laughed softly. _"That laugh reminds me of someone's but whose?"_ Tony looked at Gibbs who gave him a glare which meant to leave him alone. Tony, Ziva, and Abby started to walk off, but Abby ran back to Gibbs and gave him s hug. _"I almost forgot! I can never forget again that's not what I would do, even if I would do thi- nevermind I'll leave." _Abby walked over to Tony and Ziva. _"Abby is still the same, never changes." _Jenny smiled and looked at Gibbs, falling in love with his ocean blue eyes and how they looked.

**A/E: I hope you guys like it :P Sorry if it's rushed I'm writing it late o.o but I owe you guys more chapters so maybe the end of this week or later?**


	4. The broken heart

**Chapter 4:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy and very late thank you again to everyone who reviewed hope you keep reading!  
**

****...

At that time Gibbs hadn't noticed who just entered the bar, Hollis Mann looked around the bar and spotted Gibbs. She walked over to where he was,_ "Will, glad to see you here since you left me at the coffee shop and never returned my phone calls or e-mails." _Hollis raised her eyebrow as Gibbs turned to look at her, he gulped a bit and looked back seeing that Jenny was heartbroken at what she just saw. _"I've been busy with work and everything else, I was going to call you back tonight but I thought you were asleep by this time." _Hollis chuckled a bit and sat next to him, putting her hand on top of his, looking directly at his face. _"At least we're here now and we can spend time together, if your friend doesn't mind." _Hollis Directed that at Jenny and she just simply shook her head, Jenny got up and walked towards the door, leaving Gibbs and Hollis there.

**Meanwhile:**

****Tony saw that Gibbs was now with Hollis and the woman next to him had left, he looked at Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky. _"Isn't it odd how that woman that was with Gibbs looked a bit like Jenny?" _Ziva sighed and looked at Tony, _"Tony, you know she died at that shoot out, it's not possible for her to be alive... She wouldn't do that to us." _Ducky nodded _"My dear boy, even if I didn't examine her the body bag was in the morgue." _Tony nodded and moved the thought a side, he got up and said that he would be back. He walked out the door just in time to see the blonde from behind, he ran to her hoping she wouldn't notice him.

...

Gibbs was hurting in the inside knowing he broke Jenny's heart once more, he was looking at Hollis but payed no attention what so ever at what she was talking about. _"Gibbs are you listening to me?"_ Hollis looked at how blankly he had become when the woman left, she frowned slightly. _"If you want we can go som_e_where more quiet."_ Gibbs blinked a couple of times. _"I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all. How about tomorrow we can meet up for lunch?" _He faked a smile as Hollis smiled widely and nodded.

...

Tony grabbed the woman by her arm and turned her, he couldn't see clearly at how Jenny looked, Jenny gasped as she saw how close Tony was she couldn't let him know she was alive, at least not like this. She tried to get her arm back from him but he had a good grip on her. _"Is it really you Jenny?" _He looked at her, reaching down to get his phone for light, but that was when Jenny had done the pressure point on his hand and she ran as fast as she could.

Gibbs ran out and saw Tony there not moving from the same spot massaging his hand. _"What happened DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs looked and Tony, he shrugged still a bit confused about the event that took place. _"The woman you were with I ran after her to see if it was someone, then she did the pressure point on my hand and ran off to I don't know where." _He felt a pain on the back of his head and also rubbed it, Gibbs had head slapped him and glared. _"What direction did she go in?" _Tony pointed the way and looked at him, _"Boss, who was that?"_ Tony looked back at Gibbs.

**A/N: For now I'm done, I'll update soon I promise! :P Leave reviews I would love it! 3**


	5. Unsolved questions

**Chapter 5:**

**Sorry I haven't updated the whole holidays, but I'll try my best to update it!  
**

****Gibbs looked at Tony then back to where he pointed, he ran the same direction leaving Tony by himself. He entered a cold dark alley, Gibbs looked around for Jenny but saw no movements. _"Jenny! Are you out here?"_ That's when Jenny heard his voice and stepped out from the side, she looked at him tears still flowing down her cheek from the events that happened between him and Hollis. _"I'm sorry, I should have never come back here. Go be with Hollis don't worry about me."_ Gibbs shook his head and lightly put his hand on her cheek, _"I don't want to be with Hollis, I don't want anyone else but you." _He took her into his arms and Jenny felt safe, the scent of him made her feel alive.

...

Tony walked back into the bar to where everyone was, he looked at Ziva and whispered in her ear_. "We need to talk now!"_ Ziva got up from the chair and walked with Tony to a corner. _"What is it? It's like you saw a ghost."_ He gulped a bit and nodded, _" I think I did, I think Jenny is alive I just saw her, at least I think I did... Gibbs knows the truth but he didn't tell me I don't want to go through the pain I went through when I found out she supposedly died." _Ziva sighed and looked into Tony's eyes, she worried for him and what brought on these thoughts of his. _"Would it make you feel better if I ask Gibbs about what happened or who this woman is?" _He simply nodded with a small smile.

...

Jenny was walking with Gibbs to his house, looking to the ground. Gibbs knew something was bothering Jenny deep down in her, his gut wouldn't stop bothering him from asking what it was. _"Jen, what's wrong? You look sad still." _Jenny brought her head up and looked at him, they stopped walking a block away from where Gibbs lived. She sighed lightly and shrugged. _"I'm just wondering if Tony saw that it was me, I just feel bad for not being able to tell them... I wasn't even suppose to tell you or they would find me."_

__...

Ziva and Tony walked back to everyone and sat down, for the rest of the night they all had great laughs a few arguments... The time came when the bar was closing, Abby went with McGee, Ducky went with Palmer, and of course Ziva went with Tony. When they were walking Ziva thought of the possibilities Jenny being alive and how Tony and her would take it. How all the team would take it, she shook the thought out of her head and looked at Tony. _"Tony, if I may ask why this now? What if we end up going through that big pain all over again knowing we were just seeing things, what if she is alive? I know none of us would take it easy."_ Tony nodded and looked at Ziva. _"At times I thin__k of how things would have been if we were there, how it would be... I even dream that she's alive, who knows maybe it's just my mind but seeing Gibbs running out makes me believe a lot of things."_

...

Gibbs was now worried, who would ever want to hurt Jenny? The woman he loved was in danger and he was going to protect her no matter what, nothing or no one is going to take him away from her. _"Jen, who is it? Who's going to hurt you if we find out your not died? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you but tell me who is it, Please I want to protect you Jen. I'm not loosing you again." _Jenny's eyes got watery as Gibbs said all that, she breathed in trying to get the words out of her throat. She gulped lightly and held his hand close to her heart, feeling how fast it was beating. _"I-It's..."_ She just couldn't tell him, she didn't want him to rick his own life just to save her, she loved him too much for that. Gibbs was literately now begging. _"Jen please tell, I don't care what happens I promise you my life, you're my everything I can't live without you. I wasn't going to until Mike stopped me, please." _He looked straight into her eyes, she couldn't help it. His ocean blue eyes meeting her emerald green ones, she just had to tell him. Jenny let out a small sigh. _"It's Leon Vance..."_

...

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it's kinda short but leave your reviews and ideas on what Gibbs should tell Vance at work and how Ziva should ask Gibbs about Jenny being alive... I hope you guys like this one, I'll try to update it as soon as possible!  
**


End file.
